


All Our Hosts Are Here for You

by merryghoul



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Gaslighting, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rapist Believes It's Their Right To Rape The Victim, Season/Series 01, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: William has his way with Lawrence while searching for the entrance of the Maze.





	All Our Hosts Are Here for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



> Title from the episode “Chestnut.”

Lawrence had been walking for a while. He didn’t know how long he had been walking. All he knew was this man, who was dressed in black, saved him from being hung by Sheriff Reed. The man said Lawrence knew someone named Kissy, but the name Kissy didn’t ring a bell for Lawrence. This man said he was looking for an entrance to something he called the Maze, but Lawrence didn’t know what the Maze was. And this man was dragging Lawrence by what would’ve been the rope that was supposed to kill him.

To Lawrence’s surprise the man stopped near a somewhat forested part somewhere on the way to Las Mudas. He climbed off of his horse, led it to a tree, and tied it. 

Lawrence didn’t see the man in black grab his neck. He dragged him further into the wood, a place where Lawrence thought no one could, at the very least, see him. 

The man threw him down; Lawrence felt his head thud against the ground. The man climbed on top of him and kissed him. Lawrence wasn’t sure why. He didn’t know the man...did he? It was a rough kiss. Lawrence’s hands were still tied, but he was able to push the man off of him. 

“That was supposed to provoke desire in you,” the man in black said. “You all function alike. I show you affection, and you’re supposed to want sex.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t want you.”

The man in black took off Lawrence’s belt. “I was told as a young man that the hosts would be here for me.” The man in black flung the belt out of Lawrence’s reach. “You may not realize it, but you’ve always been there for me, Lawrence.” The man in black started pulling down Lawrence’s pants while keeping his legs immobile. “We used to go on adventures when you weren’t a half-assed bandit getting chased by the Pardue brothers. We hunted bison together. We fought Confederados. We rode together to the Ghost Nation. We did these things because you were there for me.”

“I don’t remember these things, but I do what I want.”

“They erase your memory, Lawrence. That’s why I remember and you don’t.” 

“Who are ‘they?’”

“The people that made you.” The man in black pulled down Lawrence’s drawers. “You’re not going to remember this some day. Hell, you don’t remember my name.”

“What’s your name?”

“It’s your old buddy William.”

“I don’t know you, William.”

“Good.” William cocked his gun and squatted. “Spread your legs.”

William moved the side of his gun he wasn’t holding towards Lawrence as Lawrence spread his legs as much as he could. “Stop. Don’t move or I shoot your cock off.”

Lawrence couldn’t see what was happening to him. He had an idea what was was happening to him. He felt the steel of William’s gun rubbing against his cock and balls. The gun was a bit warm on Lawrence’s skin. Not surprising—the gun was by William’s side before he withdrew it, and in the sun after that, and it was cocked after that. He didn’t want to admit it, but the gun felt good against his cock. He didn’t want to be aroused by it, but he tried to fight it. He looked up at the sky, praying for someone to come to his rescue, even if it was Sheriff Reed, who was probably still hell-bent on trying to hang him. Or buzzards—maybe buzzards would scare William off. Maybe someone would stop him from writhing on the ground. Maybe someone would stop this intense feeling in his groin. But no one did. Lawrence couldn’t ignore the sensations he felt when William grabbed his cock and forced it to be more erect. Lawrence thought it was over when, for a brief moment, he didn’t feel the gun on his cock and balls. To Lawrence’s horror, William took his hand and started jerking off Lawrence’s cock. Lawrence was aghast when he saw a portion of his erection when William was done. 

The next thing Lawrence felt was William’s gun shoved into his mouth. He had no choice but to let the gun be introduced to his mouth, or he felt his teeth would’ve been broken. It tasted of metal, obviously, and a bit of his sweat. 

“On your knees. No talking.”

Lawrence pushed himself up and sat on his knees. With his free hand, William undid his belt, then his pants. William moves his legs to let the pants fall to the ground. Lawrence then saw something foreign to Lawrence that was blocking William’s genitals. Whatever it was, it didn’t look like anything to him. Finally Lawrence could see William’s cock. William slowly pulled the gun out of Lawrence’s mouth and threw it far away from both of them. A thought occurred in Lawrence’s mind, that maybe someone would come along and, if Lawrence made the right gestures, they would save Lawrence from William and take him back to Las Mudas. But in the bottom of his heart, Lawrence knew no one was going to come along and save him.

William shoved his cock into Lawrence’s mouth. Lawrence saw William’s crotch buck back and forth in front of his face. All he could see was William’s pubic hair move back and forth in front of his face. Lawrence wanted to close his eyes, but he was scared of what William might do to him if he closed them. He kept them open. And Lawrence didn’t want to taste William’s cock. Lawrence thought the sweat on William’s cock tasted vile, and what bit of ejaculate he could taste on William’s cock tasted worse. 

The cock slowly growing in Lawrence’s mouth was no different than the gun William shoved in Lawrence’s mouth. Sometimes the cock or William’s crotch would bang on his teeth, and Lawrence thought he might crack, break, or lose a tooth or two because of—for lack of what he could describe what was happening to him in his head—William fucking his face. Lawrence even thought, as irrational as the thought was, was the gun a prelude to a pain that would linger with him for a while? But when William removed his now-erect cock from Lawrence’s mouth, Lawrence was relieved not to have any injuries to his teeth.

William shoved Lawrence to the ground. Before Lawrence could get away, William grabbed Lawrence’s hips. “Stop struggling, Lawrence.” William pushed Lawrence’s head to the ground. “I remember when you liked this.” 

William spat on Lawrence’s asshole. Then Lawrence felt his asshole suddenly open up. And it hurt. He felt like he was splitting in half. Lawrence’s eyes were starting to tear up. Lawrence decided not to do anything other than cry and maybe moan, to make it seem like he was appeasing William.

William pulled in and out, just enough for him to spit on Lawrence’s asshole again. And Lawrence found it still hurt. But as William was fucking him, he had thoughts that disturbed him. Maybe he did liked getting fucked almost in this way once. And William, he guessed, was the one fucking him. There was either more lubrication when he was last fucked this way, or maybe Lawrence forgot the pain. And there certainly wasn’t a gun involved in a sexual manner at all. But he liked it. William was right about that, at least. Even though it was painful, Lawrence tried to enjoy William fucking him. Lawrence couldn’t fully enjoy that, but he stopped tearing up. Lawrence considered that a small victory.

Lawrence collapsed to the ground on his left side when William was done. His body was in shock at the pain he felt when William finally exited him. Not only that, his cock was still erect, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it from being erect.

Lawrence felt a kick in his left thigh. “Get up,” William said. 

Using his right leg, Lawrence was able to pull himself back on his knees. 

“Stand up.”

As soon as Lawrence stood up, William grabbed Lawrence’s erection. The sensations of Lawrence’s sore asshole and his erections overwhelmed him. He thought he couldn’t stand for a moment while William was rubbing his cock. Lawrence focused on other things to assess whether he was still in danger or not. Like William’s pants: they were back on his body, along with that weird blur that covered his genitals, Lawrence assumed, as well as his belt. Lawrence sensed William’s gun was nearby. Lawrence also noticed William didn’t care about his teary eyes at this moment, which was a relief. Lawrence was amazed he was still standing when he saw himself ejaculating on the ground. And he was amazed that William’s gun stayed in its holster.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. William pulling up Lawrence’s drawers and pants, putting on his belt, and dragging him out of the woods felt like seconds to Lawrence. It made it all the more agonizing back on the way to Las Mudas. There was a lot of time for Lawrence to think about what happened to him, and Lawrence didn’t feel like going through that again.


End file.
